


Nothing is Something

by sharp2799



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Cameron established. House and Cameron are at home and get a visit involving Wilson and Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I forgot to post.

Dragging themselves home after a difficult case, House and Cameron ate leftovers from the fridge and finally collapsed on the couch.

“What’s on TV?” yawned Cameron.

“Does it matter?”

“No. I wouldn’t be able to focus anyway.” She groaned at the knock at the door and stretched, kneading her lower back before getting up to answer it. “Wilson? Hi.”

“Hi.” Wilson stood awkwardly. “I know it’s late but—”

“Don’t be silly. Come in.” Cameron smiled as she held open the door.

House craned his neck back on the couch to eye him. “Lose the wife tonight, Jimmy?”

“Why, yes, House, as a matter of fact, I did.” Wilson coughed, embarrassed.

Cameron frowned. “House, stop. Wilson, you can stay over if you want.”

“Of course you can, Jimmy boy. We’ll set up the couch for you. Just ignore any residue from the hot sex we just had.”

Wilson blushed and Cameron laughed. “We were too tired from the case to have had sex. I mean—”

“TMI! TMI!” said Wilson frantically, holding his hands up in supplication. 

House smirked. “You’re too easy.” He heaved himself off the couch and headed into the bedroom. Changing into sweatpants and a clean tee shirt, he listened to the sympathetic murmurs of Cameron coming from the living room. Then there was silence. House cocked his head to one side and slowly made his way back to them, hearing Wilson’s voice suddenly change in depth and timbre.

_“Let every eye negotiate for itself_   
_And trust no agent; for beauty is a witch_   
_Against whose charms faith melteth into blood._   
_This is an accident of hourly proof,_   
_Which I mistrusted not. Farewell therefore Hero!”_

“ _Claudio_ , Wilson? You’re turning all emo on us?”

Wilson turned, facing House. The play lay unopened on the coffee table. “I was in the college production of _Much Ado About Nothing_. I guess it stayed with me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not going to let me forget this, are you?”

“Are you kidding? This has major snark potential.” House smirked. “Claudio, the innocent young man who fell in love instantly and was so quick to believe his love was unfaithful. A bit ironic, don’t you think?”

“House!” Cameron glared but Wilson looked interested.

“How did you know that? Whose volume of Shakespeare is that, anyway?”

Cameron grinned. “Not mine.”

“Oh, ho! House, are you a closet Shakespearean? Do you quote love sonnets when no one is looking?”

“At least I’m not hung up on Claudio. Pretty boy making a play for the pretty virgin. Don't tell me you still use those lines." House grimaced comically. "At your age."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

Cameron smiled at the two of them. “Come on boys. Wilson, you know where the linens are for the couch. House, head to bed.”

“Oooh, bossy. Me likey,” House leered.

“Help yourself to any and all of the food too.” Cameron kissed Wilson on the cheek.

“Thanks, Allison. See you in the morning.”

She followed House into the bedroom but was unprepared for his hands on her arms pulling her flush against his body. He whispered, “I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes.” She gazed at him with her jaw dropped, and he added, “I much prefer being Benedick.”

Cameron laughed and followed him to bed.


End file.
